


and the warp'd get mixed with the woof

by tawnyPort



Series: HSWC 2013 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, F/M, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the younger son he doesn't stand to inherit much of anything so he must be developing his trade here. Mechanics make far better money than you ever will and he'd be well off even if he didn't come from money. Occasionally you daydream about what it would be like to wed him. You'd be comfortable and you think he'd probably be willing to make your family comfortable. Of course, the rumors that his brother had something to do with Rufioh deserting your sister mean that match will never happen, but still, the way he looks at you. It's not the gaze of someone who's sorry his family ruined your family's prospects.</p><p>He looks hungry. </p><p>One night as you're leaving he's waiting for you by the factory door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the warp'd get mixed with the woof

**Author's Note:**

> From [HSWC Bonus Round 3](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?thread=1780953#cmt1780953): Equius/Aradia (any quadrant), Industrial Revolution.

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you miss having all your fingers. Nine and a half is plenty for the work you need to do and it's not that you don't feel whole without that part of your left hand ring finger. It's just that when you sit at your loom and daydream about growing up and getting married, you can't imagine anyone wanting to put a ring on half a finger. Perhaps if it had been any other finger it might not feel so sad.

Of course, often your daydreams aren't about weddings. They're about saving up the money you're making and running away. You want to see the world; there's so much out there to explore. Before you started working here you loved to read and run, dig up your mother's garden looking for bones or trinkets from Roman times perhaps, but now your family needs the money more than you need to escape. Damara's wealthy suitor left her for another and she's taken to such despair that she can't do anything to help the family so the responsibility fell to you.

You're actually a couple of years older than most of the girls in the factory, or at least you think you are. You're not allowed to speak to any of them lest you be distracted from your work and by the time you return to the dormitories at the end of the day it's all you can do to undress before collapsing. There's simply no energy left for chatting. You do think sometimes that that's a bit of a shame, that with so many girls all living together it would be nice to make some friends, but exhaustion trumps the innate desire to socialize.

That isn't to say you haven't gotten to know anyone. The factory has an owner and the owner has sons. The elder, Horuss, is your sister's age and he stands to inherit the entire operation when their father passes. He's on the factory floor occasionally, watching the machines more than any of you, and then in a couple of weeks changes will be made to your looms. You like when the changes are made because it means for a very short period of time your loom can't be used and you get to rest.

You don't like it because the owner's younger son is the primary mechanic for the factory. Equius is responsible for putting Horuss's upgrades onto all the machines on the floor. He's the only one Horuss and their father trust with what they consider to be industry secrets. You don't pay very much attention to the changes they're making--you just don't care--but you do pay attention to Equius. He's very good at his work but there are dozens of looms and sometimes he can't get them all finished before you come in for your shift. When he's still there, it seems he always leaves your loom for last and it always takes him a very long time.

He's so nervous when he works. You all sweat in the heat of the factory but he sweats so much it stains his garments and plasters his hair to his face. You wonder how he can get anything accomplished like that; his hands must be too slippery to handle the parts sometimes. He also takes frequent pauses to just sort of... look at you. You sit at your bench, hands folded, and look back. You can't speak but there's no rule against looking.

Besides, it makes him flush, and you find that charming despite how unsettling you find him the rest of the time. 

As the younger son he doesn't stand to inherit much of anything so he must be developing his trade here. Mechanics make far better money than you ever will and he'd be well off even if he didn't come from money. Occasionally you daydream about what it would be like to wed him. You'd be comfortable and you think he'd probably be willing to make your family comfortable. Of course, the rumors that his brother had something to do with Rufioh deserting your sister mean that match will never happen, but still, the way he looks at you. It's not the gaze of someone who's sorry his family ruined your family's prospects.

He looks hungry. 

One night as you're leaving he's waiting for you by the factory door.

"I would like to accompany you to the dormitory." His voice cracks on the last word and he's mopping his face even in the chill. 

"If you wish." You know you're in no position to say no to him and there doesn't seem to be any particular harm in it. For all that he's nearly a stranger you know him as well as you know anyone here.

You stay silent during the short walk and the other girls give you and Equius a wide berth. There's no rule against speaking outside the factory but you have nothing to say to him. What would you even converse about? Your loom and how well it works? He might like that but you're indifferent.

You reach to open the door but he closes it, taking your wrist in his hand. It is precisely as damp as you would have expected.

"Aradia. Perhaps you don't have to go inside yet."

You bite your tongue. You have five hours to sleep before the whistle sounds for you to get back to your work. You really do have to go inside or you'll be exhausted and fall asleep and lose your position.

Of course, if you say no to the owner's son, you'll likely also lose your position.

"What would you have of me, sir?" You shudder a little even saying it. You don't particularly care what he wants from you even though you're fairly certain you know. It's not unheard of. You've never heard tell of it happening here, that's one of the reasons you sought a position at this factory in particular, but things change. Boys grow up, at least in body.

"I--" He's stammering and he releases your wrist to loosen his collar. "You're a lovely young woman, Aradia. So different from the other base girls in the factory. You have a certain grace..." The loosening doesn't seem to help. His face is alarmingly red and he falters in his speech.

You know what he's saying is not true. Your hair is falling loose from its bun, your dress was too small three months ago, and you are filthy. You may have come from a slightly better start but now you're the same as any other girl there. He has a vivid imagination for someone you thought was so limited. You tilt your head at him but don't reply. What would you even say without being inappropriate?

Well. More inappropriate.

He seems to realize that this isn't going to go exactly how he wanted--what was he expecting?--and nods a little. "Yes. Well. Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of walking you home."

"This isn't my home." It's impertinent but the whole thing is growing absurd so why not throw caution to the wind?

"Of course. Of course. I misspoke. It is something of a bad habit of mine." Equius coughs awkwardly into his kerchief and a stagnant silence falls over the two of you. Night is eerie here. You can hear the water that powers the factory but other than that it's far quieter than in the day. All the animals have fled and it's too cold for crickets. You edge your way toward the door again.

"I really need to sleep, so if that is all...?"

"Yes. Perhaps we might do this again some other time." He sounds almost hopeful and he even graces you with a smile. His teeth are shocking for a man of his status.

"If you wish." The younger Zahhak really doesn't seem to understand that you have no say in any of this. You're a factory girl. He's a member of the upper middle class. It's not even a conversation you ought to be having.

"Very well." Without another word he turns and nearly seems to flee toward the main house.

You watch him go for a moment before heading inside, body aching but mind spinning. 

What a strange, strange man.


End file.
